House of the Past
by Skylar of Gryffindor
Summary: Nina was the first American at Anubis House, or was she? Five years earlier, Skylar went to Anubis House. Follow the 11 year old on her year at Anubis and its trials
1. Prolougue

**I was running at school one day and thought: What would happen if I was running the mile and go kidnapped? I decided to make a new story from that! Enjoy**

**Hey guys, this story was written many months ago and I decided to repost it with a few changes. This chapter wasn't written back then and I decided it was time to get back to this series.**

**Disclaimer: This is fan fiction for crying out loud! Do you really think I own this?**

_Dear Anubis House,_

_I guess you should know that I'll miss you and I plan on coming back in a few years. Amber, don't go girly and give up art. Patricia, I'll kill you if you become a "scheming goth pixie." Jerome, please don't prank. Alphie, don't give up on school. Mick, keep doing sports. Mara, keep dancing. DON'T GIVE IN TO BIOLEGY! Joy, don't get kidnapped (even if we all know you will). Fabian, don't ever ever ever become a nerd!_

_~Sky~_

I set the note down and picked up my bags. There was no way that I could even stay. With tears falling down my eyes, I stepped out into the cool night air, awaiting the taxi that had once taken me here.

I guess I should start from the beginning. My name is Skylar Catsin and I am the Gifted One.


	2. This Is Why I Hate School

**My caramel is getting stuck in my teeth. I'm happy for the reviews. This is a remake of a story I made previously I will also do a remake of it's sequel (House of Anubis: The Next Generation) so if anyone recognizes the plot or Skylar, PM me. I already got one message from someone who remembers the story and what Skylar is.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned this, Season 2 would use some of this stuff**

What would you do if you had the power to change the future? I guess I should start from the day I started. I am Skylar Catsin and this is my story.

"See ya tomorrow Sky!" Ally yelled as her car drove away from our school.

I heaved my bag over my shoulder and started walking towards the bus stop. That was usually my routine, say bye to Ally then take the bus home to see my sister already sitting their. Life was pretty boring, there was no mystery or adventure and I was just normal. There had to be more to life! Right?

This day has to be different! I know it will! I walked down passed the bus stop. The thing about our city bus was that it was dirty and smelled like old men and ladies with too much perfume, not the best combo if you think about it. Anyway, I walked down a dark alley, I know that bad stuff happens in the alleys but this isn't some cheesy cop show where I find a dead body covered in blood and flies.

"Hey there Girlie" Someone whispered, sending chills up my back.

"Leave me alone"

I kept walking but I felt him following me. It was as if he knew who I was. Dang it! Life is like a cheesy cop show, isn't it? Suddenly, I felt my body being pulled back by someone. I turned around to see a man with an evil grin.

"Struggling won't help you at all" He said in a perfect British accent.

Soon enough, I was being dragged to a grimy van covered in dust. What is it with me and dirty vehicles? Random British dude was pushing me into the back of the van.

"Can you please tell me what the hell is going on?" I asked, totally confused.

"I need you," He explained. "To go to a school in England, you are already enrolled in the school and I have money for you to buy clothes"

Creeped out, I said, "You kidnapped me to go to a freaking school in England? Do you need me to take you to a hospital cause Yoma Linda Behavioral Medicine Center is a pretty nice place." I said, cautiously.

"I didn't kidnap you just for you to go to a God Damn school!" Her yelled. "You have a… gift, a gift that will help me"

This was getting weird. What kind of gift would I have? I was starting to think about how I should have gone on the bus and sat with that old man who always ate cheese and held a chicken. Dang, I must have been really desperate to think that.

It seemed as if we had been driving for hours when we finally stopped. I stared out the window and noticed an airport. I probably would've noticed that earlier if I hadn't been reading. Of course Mr. I-Kidnap-You-So-You-Can-Go-To-A-Random-School was driving towards it. Maybe I could run away once we reach the airport, their had to be millions of people running around over there.

Sadly, he drove towards the fancy private planes. How rich was this guy? I hate my life right now. How will I explain this one to my teachers? "Sorry I wasn't at school, a crazy guy kidnapped me and I can't do anything about it." I bet they never heard that one before.

"Girlie!" I snapped my head up and faced the man who was defiantly angry. "That plane is going to take you to England. I hired a limo to take you and your bags over to the school." He then handed me and Ipod and a cell phone. "No contact with anyone from America at all. Understand me?" I nodded. "Good. Off you go."

I walked up the steps and into the jet. It looked sorta like a small living room with three couches, a TV, a fridge, and a bowl of fruit. I jumped on the couch and picked up the remote, surfing through endless channels until I found some pay-per-view movies. Being difficult, I ordered all eight of the Harry Potter movies to watch while I flew from Sunny California to England.

How-Ever-Many-Hours-It-Takes-To-Get-To-England-Later/ The Next Day

I woke up the next day, thinking that yesterday was just a dream. I was at my house and my mom would come in any second, telling me to get up. My little sister would be carrying our cat around and wearing some ridiculously frilly tutu. My step-dad would be cooking some eggs and then give them to my mom. I had to be at home, I just had to.

When I finally opened my eyes, I realized that I was in the plane and it had landed. I went through one of the suitcases he left with me and pulled out a white tank-top, a plaid button up and a pair of jeans. Why did I have to get kidnapped? Why couldn't I t have been a hobo or my science teacher!

"Miss Catsin!" I turned around to see an elderly man looking at me. "You're limo awaits"

Maybe, just maybe, I could get used to this.

**So, remember to comment, alert and favorite this story.**

**~Skylar of Hufflepuff~**


	3. Anubis Here I Come!

**Hey guys, back again! So, watcha doing? Oh yeah, I put outfits up on polyvore so I'll put the links on my profile.**

_Patricia's POV_

"Hurry up, Joy!" I shouted to my brown-haired friend who was dressed in yellow.

"I can't run as fast as you can Trix!" She yelled to me.

I sat down on my suitcase and observed myself. I was wearing a red Mickey and Minnie shirt, boot cut jeans, black flats, a white opal bracelet, and a black hat. Joy, on the other hand, was dressed in a white and yellow tank dress, white leggings, yellow flats, yellow fishnet gloves, and a pair of yellow heart earrings

"You are too fast!" Joy stated, waking me on the arm.

"No," I said, giggling like a maniac. "You are just too slow!"

After a bunch of arguing, we finally made it to where about 6 other students were sitting on suitcases and staring at a house that was named Anubis. The first two we noticed were . One had blonde hair and was wearing a black and white fedora, black shirt, white skirt, black Uggs, and fingerless black and white checkered gloves. The other girl, who looked somewhat Indian and had black hair, wore a simple brown long-sleeve shirt, denim Capri's and brown Vans.

"Anubis house?" I turned to see a boy with blonde hair wearing a black sleeved shirt, with a red t-shirt over it, carrying a skateboard under his arm.

"Um…" I was getting tongue-tied, "Yeah, A-Anubis"

Joy was standing behind me, giggling at my idiocy. Of course, I turned around, glaring at her. She, being mature, stuck her tongue out. Joy's eyes, however, were focused on a boy with dark brown hair playing his guitar while the other two girls whispered and giggled to each other.

"So are the rest of us" The boy said, gesturing to the crowd of people who must have been the same age as me(12). "I'm Jerome, the blonde chick is Amber, the dark haired chick is Mara, Fabian is the one playing the guitar over there, and the guys playing football are Mick and Alphie. Alphie is the dark-skinned one and Mick has the blonde hair. How about you two?"

Joy stepped out in front of me cause I was too tongue-tied to speak, "I'm Joy and she's Patricia" I nodded and gave him a small smile.

"So," I asked, "Why is everyone standing outside?"

"Locked" Amber said, taking a sip of her water. "No one seems to be home."

Great, just great. Why were we all trapped here? When I glanced over at Joy, she seemed to be looking for someone who could help us. Jerome, on the other hand, just sat their flipping through pages of his book, as if he didn't care at all. Suddenly, a figure came running towards us. As it got closer, I noticed that it was a girl with purple hair.

"Um…" Wow, she sounded so much like me, "Is this Anubis house?" She asked, obviously American.

I stared at her for a second. Her eyes were a shade of blue that was so close to grey, and her skin had a light tan covered in freckles. She wore a white tank-top with an unbuttoned blue plaid shirt, a pair of jeans, and converse boots. Her hair, which was obviously dyed purple, was pulled into a low ponytail and hung freely down her back. Plus, with every blink she took, I saw blue eye shadow on her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm Patricia by the way" The girl smiled a little and nodded.

After some more looking around, I noticed Fabian's eyes staring at the American. The girl had decided to read so now she was sitting on her stomach next to Jerome, talking about what I assume was their books. I then focused back on Fabian, he wasn't playing his guitar anymore but continued to stare at her as she talked to Jerome.

"Oh my!" We all turned to see a lady that must have been in her earlier 40's or late 30's. "People usually arrive late! Well, you must be tired, come inside dearies."

The nine of us went inside of the house and noticed a staircase to our right a hall farther down to the right and a living room to the left. I hardly noticed when the lady began telling us the girls roomed upstairs. Suddenly, all the girls were left at the bottom of the staircase, trying to decide who rooms with who.

"I'm defiantly rooming with Patricia!" Joy said. At least that solved one thing.

"So then are the three of us rooming together or one of us with you two?" Mystery American asked.

"I'm rooming with Mara so that means that you're either with us or them" Amber said, taking off her hat and wiping sweat from her forehead.

"Room with us!" Joy said happily. "But, first, what's your name"

"Oops, I knew I forgot something!" She said giggling a little. "I'm Skylar"

After a few introductions, the three of us walked into our new room, which had been painted blue and held three bed and dressers. It was pretty boring, but after a while, we had it set up. **(On my profile)**

Suddenly, there was a knock at our door. "Supper's ready" Mick said, his head poking through our door.

"So," Fabian said, looking at Skylar. We were all eating dinner at the time. "Your American?"

"Yeah" My purple-haired roommate replied. "My… dad… couldn't resist this opportunity"

Fabian nodded and turned back towards his dinner. The rest of the meal was spent in silence seeing how no one was talking. It was defiantly awkward.

**And that was my wonderfully amazing, supermegafoxyawesomehot chapter. Special mention to whoever can tell me who sleeps in what bed in Patricia's room and where I got Supermegafoxyawesomehot. Anyway, review, favorite, and alert. So, adios!**


	4. Give me the Stupid Cheese!

**So I saw House of Anubis Season 2 Saturday and it was epicly awesome!**

**Ral7224: So, supermegafoxyawesomehot is from A Very Potter Musical. Anyways, Skylar of Hufflepuff doesn't own HOA cause if she did, Skylar would make a sudden appearance.**

"Skylar! Wait up!" I turned around to see Fabian running towards me.

I laughed and slowed down. I planned on going on a walk around campus since school didn't start for another week. Patricia is super nice and loves to design clothes while Joy is into acrobatics and gymnastics. I found out that Amber has a thing for art, and Mara does dance. The boys are pretty cool too. Mick does soccer, he calls it football, and skateboards and rooms with Fabain, a sweet and cute athlete. Jerome was into skating and cooking/baking and roomed with Alphie, our resident nerd.

"Decided to join me on a walk?" I asked, smiling at the boy.

"Yeah, there's nothing much to do in the house right now."

"Well where do you propose we walk to?"

"The school," I raised my eyebrows at him, wondering why in the world he would want to go to school. "You want to get lost on your first day?"

I grinned and stuck my tongue out like a mature person. Fabian spent about an hour chasing each other and trying to find the school. It was pretty awkward when he tripped on a rock then I fell on top of him. We were both blushing like crazy after that.

"New students I assume" We turned around and saw a women with brown hair. "I'm Miss Andrews, your French teacher"

"Skylar and Fabian" I supplied, she seemed nice enough.

After a long walk, we met Mr. Sweet, Miss Robinson, and numerous other teachers. The school was pretty amazing all in all. Fabian decided that we should head home but there was a problem with that. We didn't know how to get back. Why couldn't we have a map? Suddenly, I saw a flash of light.

"_The Bible says to always be prepared" An older Amber said. "Amber, that's the Boy Scouts" An older Fabian said in a room I did not recognize._

"Skylar? Can you hear me?" I opened my eyes and saw Fabian hovering over me.

"Yeah, what happened?" I asked, sitting up and rubbing my head.

"You kind of fainted."

My eyes widened. I didn't faint, did I? Maybe I was just hallucinating. Amber and Fabian are 12, not 16. What did I see? All I knew was that I fainted and dreamed about Amber being an idiot. Why is my life being so weird right now?

"Sky? Are you ok?" Fabian asked, defiantly worried.

"Yeah, I just had a weird dream where you and Amber were like 16"

He stared at me for a minute then nodded. What did this mean? This was all too confusing. First I was kidnapped, now I'm seeing things! Suddenly, I remember what Mr. Random-Guy said, "_You have a… gift._" If I had a gift, then what was it? I wish I knew his freaking name!

"Let's get back to the house." I said as I got up from the ground.

"So you find out where the school was?" Patricia asked as I entered the room.

"Yeah, and getting lost in the process."

Patricia giggled and set down her magazine. "So, you and Fabian?"

"We're just friends I don't like him, he doesn't like me!" I said quickly causing Patricia and Joy's eyes to roll.

"Just friends? You are so in love with him!" Joy yelled at me.

"Look, I only like Fabian as a friend!" I said, jumping onto Joy's bed, which my two roommates were laying, knocking them off of it.

"First, Ow!" Patricia said, rubbing her head. "Second, the day you aren't in love with Fabian is the day Mick goes out with Amber!"

"Listen to me!" I yelled at them. "I-am-not-in-love-with-Fabian-Rutter!" I whacked them with a pillow at every word.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Mara had poked her head in.

"Skylar is in love with-mph" I covered Joys face with a pillow.

"Anyway, supper's ready." She left and then turned around to face me. "And Sky, don't murder Joy before school has even started."

I grinned and skipped down to the dining room.

"What was with all the screaming?" Jerome asked, curiously.

"I was beating Patricia and Joy with a pillow!" I said, grinning like the maniac I was.

Amber just shook her head, giggling. Suddenly I felt something soft whack my head.

"Revenge!" Patricia yelled and then ran away.

"That was…" Jerome couldn't think of a word to describe it.

"Weird?" Fabian suggested.

"So what's it like in America?" Amber asked, setting down a bowl of spaghetti.

"Well in SoCal, it's warm and the beaches are pretty fun. School is school and teachers are teachers. It's not that different from here I guess." I supplied, trying to get the parmesan cheese from Mick. "Give me the dang cheese!"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"JUST GIVE HER THE DANG CHEESE!" Mara yelled, slapping both of us in the back of the head.

"But I want the cheese!" I whined.

"No cheese for you" Mara said with a nod.

"Cheese?"

"No"

"Cheese?"

"No"

"Cheese?"

"No"

"Cheese?"

"No"

"Cheese?"

"No"

"Cheese?"

"No"

"Cheese?"

"No"

"Cheese?"

"No"

"NOT THIS AGAIN" Patricia yelled, slapping us both on the back of our heads.

"My poor, poor head," I said, clutching my hand over my heart. "It just keeps being abused for no reason!"

"That isn't gonna work Sky" Joy said, grinning.

"Why won't anyone let me have the stupid cheese?" I yelled.

"Don't insult the cheese" Fabian teased.

"Shut it!"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"You people are giving me a headache!" Jerome exclaimed.

**So my lovely readers and reviewers, don't forget to comment and favorite if you like it. This chapter really made me hungry. So, merry January 10****th****!**


	5. Does she Usually Faint on Waffles?

**4 reviews last chapter! Some of the things mentioned in the chapter are going to be from some of the sequels to this. So, I own nothing but Skylar and my dear laptop that is literally being held together by duck tape. (If I didn't have the duck tape, the screen would probably fall off)**

"You've come!" I had to be dreaming because an old lady was floating above my bed.

"Who are you?" I asked, making sure Joy and Patricia were still sleeping.

"Sarah, but don't tell anyone else that. You need to be careful, trust only those who are chosen to trust!"

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"You can see it!"

"See what?"

"Don't see with your eyes, see with your gift!" The women stared at me, grinning. "Take this and keep it safe." The lady disappeared and a charm bracelet floated in her place.

"Sarah?" I asked, reluctantly taking the bracelet whose charms looked familiar.

**Give me the Stupid Cheese!**

When I woke up, I was amazed to see the bracelet hanging around my wrist. That had to be more than just a dream. I stared at my sleeping roommates and went down to the dining room. Mara, Mick, and Jerome were already sitting their, dressed for their first day of school. I looked down to see myself still dressed in my blue plaid PJ's.

"I don't think it's pajama day yet." Mara said, giggling.

"Shut it and hand me the plate of waffles." It was silent till I felt a sudden chill shoot through my back.

"_Sarah! Daphne! What did you do?" A blonde girl that resembled Mick shouted at two girls. One of the girls looked like me with blue hair while the other looked like no one I knew and had brown hair, the same shade as Fabian's._

"_We didn't do anything!" The blue-haired me cried. "All Sarah and I did was grab the Cup at the same time!"_

"_Um… who are you?" I noticed a girl who looked like a 16 year-old goth Patricia with colored extensions._

"_Look what you did! We're in the bloody past!" Mick girl shouted._

"Skylar? Skylar are you ok?" Mara was staring at me with wide eyes.

"Y-yeah, what happened?" My head hurt, again.

"You kind of fainted into your waffle." Jerome supplied, causing me to stare at my now squished waffle.

"You also mentioned two names, Sarah and Daphne." Mara shouted from the kitchen, where she was getting me a glass of water.

"You recognize those?" Mick asked, feeling my forehead for a fever.

"No" I quickly lied. I couldn't let them know I was seeing things, they'd just think I was crazy.

"What's with the smashed waffle?" Fabian asked he came into the room.

"Sky fainted on it" Mara said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Again?" Fabian asked, eyebrows raised.

"Does she usually faint on waffles?" Mick asked, an amused expression on his face.

"No, it's just that she fainted on our walk the other day" Fabian said.

"Look," I said, staring at them. "I'm fine now! Can I go get dressed now?"

They nodded and I made my way upstairs.

"Wake up!" I yelled jumping on top of Joy.

"Ahhhhh!" She screamed, hitting me with her pillow. "Don't scare me like that again!"

"Sorry but we need to get ready for school!" I yelled, searching my closet for the grey pleated skirt.

"5 more minutes!" Patricia moaned as I pulled on my white knee sock with red bows at the top.

"Dude, we don't want to be late on our first day of school!" I told her while trying to drag her out of bed.

"Fine!" She snapped as soon as I pulled her onto the floor.

Soon enough, the nine of us were at the school. It looked pretty cool, and big. Amber was taking some pictures, with her phone, of the trees and flowers that were pretty. Alphie and Jerome were busy reading and walking. Mick and Fabian were talking about sports. Joy was doing some flips. And, finally, Patricia was drawing some clothing designs. It was pretty cool that we all enjoyed different things, but we were all so close to one another.

"So any weird dreams?" Someone said from behind me. I turned around and realized that it was Fabian.

"Well, when I fainted, I dreamt that Patricia was 16 and there were these three other girls, a girl with wavy brown hair named Sarah, a girl that was identical to me with blue hair named Daphne, and this blonde girl who resembled Mick. I'm probably just going crazy." The dreams couldn't be real, but what was the gift that random dude said I have?

"That's the second dream you had about one of us being 16!" Fabian said, shaking me. "And you saw both of them when you fainted! Sky, don't tell me this doesn't mean anything 'cause I know it does."

I stared into his eyes, " Fabes, it might just be some dreams. And if it does mean something, what do you propose it means?"

"That's the part we need to figure out, it wasn't a coincidence that you got sorted in Anubis House."

"I know, but why would I, out of all the people in the world, have to do something special, or is that on your list of things we need to figure out?" I asked.

"Are you saying that you don't get that eerie vibe coming from the house?" I began to think, did I feel an eerie vibe?

"Well, now that you mention it, yeah, I kinda do."

"There's something weird going on in that house and we need to find out what it is. Sibuna?" He asked, raising his right hand over his eye.

"Sibuna?" I asked.

"Anubis, backwards" He explained with a grin.

"Alright, Sibuna" I raised my right over my eye and grinned wider than Fabian. Maybe this would tell me why I'm having the weird dreams.

**Anyone else want waffles? So, in the reviews, tell me what breakfast food you would like to faint into. Review, Comment, Favorite. RCF**


	6. Victor's Cookie Recipe

**Hey guys, I'm so happy! I've gotten all the pairings chosen and the sequel to this will include Eddie. So, I just wanted to let you know that I'm planning on having about four sequels. The vision from last chapter, was from House of Time, the 5****th**** and, as of now, the last fan fiction in this series. The names of the sequels so far are: House of Returns, House of Beginnings, House of Family, and House of Time.**

I stared out the window and sighed. Why was I supposed to be here? I know that the random guy said I was special, but was I? Plus, these dreams have been freaking me out. I've never fainted before or had weird visions. Fabian said he would help me but was he really? He could be working for the guy who kidnapped me. That still didn't explain the Sarah lady though. How could I dream of getting a bracelet and then actually get it? I feel like I belong here but I know that I shouldn't. Why was this so confusing?

"You ok Sky?" Joy asked as we took our seats in science class.

"Yeah," I said, searching my bag for my book, "Just thinking about these nightmares I've been having lately.

She stared at me and nodded. She knew I was lying, it was a gift she had, just like Patricia had a gift for making everyone happy. Fabian was also staring at me, he could always sense when something was wrong with me.

"Take your seats, class" I turned around and saw Mr. Sweet set walk into the classroom. "It's always nice to see new faces come into the school. Now, I hope that you will all follow the rules and pay attention. Those who's grades have dropped will be assigned a study partner. Are there any questions?

Really? Is he seriously asking if anyone has any questions? Teachers really need to learn that kids are to nervous to ask questions on the first day of school. Halfway through the lesson, I started to hear voices in the back of my head.

"_I can't believe he called me a snobby rich kid!" _A girls voice said.

"_Yaker? That guy needs to come up with better names!" _A different girl was speaking now.

"_Trixie, if I see him again, remind me to slap him"_

"_He thinks he's all that!"_

"_Well if it isn't the Yaker and the little Snob" _A boy said.

"Miss Catsin!" Mr. Sweet yelled impatiently. "I would like it if you would stay awake through my class! Dismissed"

I gathered my books and made my way out the door. I recognized the girls' voices. One was mine and the other was Patricia. He boy sounded American but I didn't recognize it. I hate this! I keep hearing or seeing things. Fabian wants to help me, but he might get hurt. That guy knew that I had this and wanted to use me. There must be something he wants to know. Maybe he wants to know a tasty chocolate chip recipe that Victor has been keeping a secret.

"Sleeping in class?" Fabian asked with raised eyebrows.

"Science is boring!" I exclaimed.

"No it isn't!" Alfie yelled at me. That guy is such a nerd.

"Unless it's the science of making cookies, count me out!"

"So, any interesting dreams?" Fabian asked me.

"Just voices." I explained. "One was Patricia, one was me, and the last was some American guy."

"Weird"

"So I've noticed" Fabian laughed.

"You have any clue what to do?"

"Search the attic and cellar because we can't go down there?" I suggested.

"Skylar!"

"Yeah?"

"You are a genius!" He picked me up and spun me around. "There might be something hidden, maybe a book on this kind of stuff!"

"Uh… thanks" I was so confused but so happy.

"So, you know how our house this weekend?" I nodded. "Well, will you go with me?"

I was speechless. Did Fabian Rutter seriously ask me out? This had to be a vision, he couldn't be asking me! I don't know what to do. Should I play hard to get or just say yes?

"Skylar?"

I jumped "Oh… I'd love to!"

"Great" He said, grinning cutely.

"_Find the mask"_

"Did you just say something?" I asked Fabian

"No…"

"_You do hopscotch?"_

"No"

"Why'd you say no, Sky?"

"You just asked me if I did hopscotch"

"Are you ok?" Fabian felt my forehead, as if checking to see if I had a fever.

"It's just these voices" I muttered, burying my head in my hands.

"Look," He pulled my chin up. "I am not giving up until we find out why you're having these visions. Now, let's get to lunch."

**AT HOME CAUSE I'M TOO TIRED TO WRITE ABOUT SCHOOL**

"I officially hate school!" Mara moaned as she fell into the couch.

"I hate text books" Fabian grumbled.

"I hate cafeteria food" Jerome said, making a face.

"I hate how easy classes are" We all turned to Alfie and looked at him as if he were insane.

"I hate how insane Alfie is!" I yelled.

Alfie stuck his tongue out at us and pouted.

"Alfie, why in the name of Anubis would you sign up for all AP classes?" Joy asked.

"Well, it helps to stimulate and challenge my brain. If I was to take regular classes, for example, I would never know about how fun algebra is."

"Algebra is not fun!" I yelled at him.

"Is too!"

"No more arguing like that!" Fabian yelled at us.

"Fine" I replied, sticking my tongue out.

"So mature" Amber muttered from behind her science homework.

"Thank You!" I squealed.

"I'm trying to do me home work over here!" Alfie yelled at us.

"And we're trying to ignore our home work" Mara replied.

**Well, there is the chapter. Check out my good friend Tabbylynn's stories. So, I want you to guess the pairing for House of Returns. Anyway, remember that I own nothing except Skylar. Vision from this chapter is from House of Returns.**


	7. Is Fabian Abusing You?

**20 review so far! This isn't as popular as previous stories I've written but I'm proud of this. I'm also pretty sad because a few weeks ago, I heard that my friend had died. She had a bad lung and needed a transplant. So, this chapter is dedicated to Alzira, a true friend that will be missed.**

**Disclaimer: I own Skylar, Skylar, and Skylar**

Is it wrong to say that I'm glad I was kidnapped? Joy and Patricia are my best girl friends and Fabian is my best guy friend. The visions are weird though. Joy and Mara defiantly know that something isn't right. I know I shouldn't keep secrets from them, but I don't want them to get hurt. I'm just trying to protect them. It's the right thing to do, right?

"Skylar?" I turned towards Mara was sitting in the student lounge. "What's up with you? You keep fainting and whispering to Fabian. Joy and I know something is wrong!"

So much for trying to protect them. "Guys, I want to tell you, but I can't"

"Why not!" Joy demanded.

"Is Fabian abusing you?" Mara asked.

"No!" I yelled at them.

"C'mon, we're your friends!" Joy said, a little disappointed.

"I just don't want you guys getting hurt!" I flipped my purple hair over my shoulder. "Trust me!"

"We're just worried!" Mara said.

"Look, if I need help, you two will be the first people I go to" I couldn't let them be hurt! I would never forgive myself if these visions got them killed.

"Sky-" Joy began.

"No! look, I can't risk you guys getting killed or hurt! I'm just trying to protect you!" Those two are very determined.

"I thought you trusted us!" Joy said, bursting into tears. "I thought we were friends!"

"Joy, calm down! Please, we are friends! I'll tell you if it really means that much!"

Joy rubbed her eyes and grinned. "Great, I knew fake crying work!"

"Joy!" I yelled at my friend.

"No going back on your word!" Mara was grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"You two are evil!" I shouted at my pair of friends.

"No dur!" Joy yelled, "You miss so much because you're American, don't you?"

"One, offensive! Two, I'll tell you, but not right now."

"We aim to please!" Mara was giggling like crazy.

"Hmph!" I really need new friends.

****

School was over and everyone, besides Alfie, was glad. No one except Alfe wanted to do homework. Instead, Jerome made cookies, Mara was practicing some sort of dance routine with Joy, Patricia was sketching clothing designs, Fabian and Mick were outside playing soccer/football, and I was observing everyone else.

"Guys!" Alfie shouted, " You should really be doing your homework!"

"But homework is boring!" Mara whined, "What's the point of it anyway? We already live at school!"

"Homework helps us review what we have learned." Alfie explained, "But, if you would rather fail, I don't care!"

"Alfie, no one cares!" Mara yelled.

"Ooh," Joy squealed, "Can we talk to you Sky?"

"Sure"

Mara and Joy came into my room and plopped down on Joy's bed. I had no clue how I was supposed to tell them I got weird visions as if I was seeing the future, they'd probably think I'm insane! Then again, it might all be a dream. But, I would have woken up by now. Maybe I'm in a coma! I seriously doubt that, though. Why do I have to be so pessimistic? I'm not being pessimistic, who wants to be in a coma? Wait, am I just having an argument in my thoughts? I think so.

"So," Joy said, "Explain"

"Well, you see, I keep getting these weird visions. It's as if I'm seeing the future. So far, all of them have had 16 year old version of us. I know it sounds crazy, but it's true!"

"_Piper!" An older Patricia yelled. "What the hell are you doing here?"_

"_I hated my school!" A girl who also looked like Patricia said._

The scene faded and turned into picture of an older me, Fabian, Patricia, very old Amber, weird baby, and some random girl.

"_Ok," Old Amber said, "We have baby Alfie, Fabian the clueless, a very truthful Patricia, Amber the old, and Skylar the silent. Wow, we're screwed!"_

"Skylar!" Mara yelled. "Are you ok?"

"My head hurts" I grumbled. What the hell just happened?

"Well you did just faint!" Joy said, answering my unspoken question.

"I had a weird dream, the first was of Patricia talking to a girl identical named Piper" I explained.

"That's her twin!" Joy said, wide eyed.

"And the second, well Amber was old, Alfie was a baby, Fabian seemed to be in his own little world, Patricia seemed to be very truthful, I was silent, and then there was some other girl that I've never seen before."

"Spooky" Mara muttered.

"I know, plus, everyone was like 16, with the exception of Alfie and Amber."

"That is like so freaky!" Joy squealed.

"I know, maybe you can see the future, you know, like they do on TV?" Mara suggested.

"It's possible, but I don't think so." I started to think about the latest dream, "In the dream, Amber said, 'We have baby Alfie, Fabian the clueless, a very truthful Patricia, Amber the old, and Skylar the silent'"

"D' you think Fabian lost his memory or something?" Joy thought aloud.

"It's possible."

I held my head in my hands. Why did this have to happen to me? I was just a normal girl! I hate my life! Did anything good happen by coming here? Fabian. I would have never met Fabian if I didn't come here! But, I might not have had these dreams if I never came here, or I would have just thought they were dreams. I can't be sure of anything right now. For all I know, Fabian could just be working for the guy who kidnapped me! I seriously doubt it though, Fabian's too kind.


	8. Stupid Soap Opera Life

**One review. You know what, I don't care. All I care about is writing this story, getting back in school, and trying to get over my friend's death. I don't care if people hate this story. If you want to submit a review, fine. If you want to ignore this completely, then I go ahead. 507 people have read this and I'm happy.**

**Jerome's POV**

Another year, another boarding school. I guess this one was somewhat better. Alfie was pretty interesting and Patricia was pretty cute.

"You think Trixie's cute?" Alfie asked, raised eyebrows.

"Crap! Did I seriously say that out loud?" I demanded.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure she likes you, bro. You should ask her to sit with you at the movies, I'm already going with Amber."

"Yeah, no thanks. I doubt anyone else is going together." I supplied, tossing a cook book at him.

"I wouldn't be so sure" Alfie grinned.

"Why's that?"

"Fabian and Skylar!"

How did I not notice that?

"You sure, Fabe seems like he would get nervous around girls." I looked at him skeptically

"I heard it from Joy, she also says that Patricia likes you."

"Don't worry," I said, "I'll ask her out when I actually have a chance. Alfie, it's like going into battle, your supposed to fight when you know you have a chance at winning."

"Come on dude! If you don't ask her out now, some other guy might swoop her off her feet!"

"Look, I only met her, I'll seem desperate if I ask now."

"You are desperate."

"No I'm not!"

"I hate to break it to you, but you're not exactly a player."

"Before I came here, I had girls lining up to date me!" I protested.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that."

"Hmph!"

"Dude, you need to ask her before it's too late!"

I sighed. I liked Patricia but what were the odds she liked me? Life isn't like some stupid soap opera! The chance that Patricia likes me is as likely as life being like a cheesy cop show. Well maybe it is like a soap opera, I mean Skylar has fainted a few times and the house feels kind of creepy. No, life isn't like a soap opera, mystery, cop show or whatever other type of show there is!

"Dude, your talking to yourself again." Alfie poked me.

"Whatever." I mumbled, collapsing in bed. Will life at Anubis ever be easy?

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Alfie?"

"Oh, hey Ambs." Alfie was definitely grinning. "What's up?"

"Oh," She giggled, "Just bored."

"So you and Alfie?" I asked Amber.

"Yeah, anyway you ask anyone, Jerome?"

"Jerome and I were just talking about his crush on Patricia"

"Alfie!" I yelled, hitting myself

"So you like Trix?" Amber asked.

"No. Yes. Maybe?" What was I supposed to say?

"Totally like her!" Mara squealed. Wait, when did Mara get here?

"I do not!" I protested.

"Are you trying to convince us or yourself?" Alfie asked.

"Look, even if I did like her, why would I tell you 3?"

"Cause I'm you best friend?" Alfie suggested.

"And the other two?"

"Cause we can keep a secret!" Mara protested.

"Says the giggly girl" I muttered.

"Whatever!" She said, cutely pouting. Wait! Did I just call Mara cute? Stupid soap opera life!

"Did you just call Mara cute? Alfie asked.

"What?" I looked around, Mara and Amber had left.

"Dude, you really need to stop thinking out loud.

"I didn't know I was doing it!"

"Still, your lucky the girls have left."

"You better not tell anyone!" This had been a horrible day.'

"Wouldn't dream of it, mate." Alfie said, smirking. But, really, you like both Mara _and _Patricia? You'll need to choose one cause I know for sure that Mick's had his eyes on Mara. I'm not sure whether she has a crush on you, though. I'll need to do some research."

"How are you girl smart and book smart?" I asked, amazed.

"Girls love the hot smart guys, they're totally into that right now."

"Then why do they like you?" I asked. "I doubt they find you hot."

"Amber." Alfie stated, as if it explained everything.

"Well, if things don't go well between the two of you, I'll be laughing."

"At least I have a girl, whereas you're debating between Mara and Patricia."

"Can I copy your homework?"

"Do it yourself!"

"But it's boring!" I whined.

"And so is being unemployed."

"I won't be unemployed, I'll be a rich billionaire with millions of girls!"

"Sure dude, whatever you say."

* * *

><p><em>Unknown POV<em>

She was finally here. A few more years till she's ready for the task. I have always had this planned out. I knew what visions she needed. I couldn't make a single mistake or else she would know too much. No vision could hold too much information so I made sure they were always random moments of time. The Sun and Moon will be united once more along with the Cup and Mask. I know this girl will achieve great things. I will need to visit her soon though, it certainly seems like she will be blinded by her heart. We will have to fix that eventually, of course. She must also learn her place in the order of things. Maybe I should also find the Osiron and bring him here. Ah yes, that will make things much easier! I hope she will be wise enough to tell people her findings or else the dear Chosen One's first time here will certainly be difficult. As long as she keeps having visions, she will learn who is trustworthy and who will destroy her. Rufus Zeno made a horrible mistake by bringing the Gifted One here, it will only lead to the downfall of himself and make the Gifted One much stronger. Hopefully she can choose friends that will show the Chosen One the way. I will get what I want in a few years, thanks to the girls. Mark my word, the curse of Anubis will be spreading soon.


	9. The Fight

**So, I got this chapter uploaded and life is now good. A soon enough, it will be my 13****th**** birthday! I'm going to try and upload a chapter once a week so that people don't start to loose interest.**

**Fabian POV**

"Fabian?"

I drifted out of my thoughts and looked up at Skylar. I had been trying to figure out what had been happening before she got the visions. Also, I was trying to make a timeline of the visions, if we knew how often the visions occur, it might help us plan for future visions. Plus, it would probably help to figure out what time period each vision is set in. I had to do this for her, if they get worse, they might take over her completely! I know Mara and Joy are searching but I'm not so sure it was the best idea. Even though Sky trusts them, I'm not sure if I do. I mean, Mara is pretty giggly and I don't really know Joy.

"Sky, was it really good idea to tell Joy and Mara?" I asked, afraid of what her reaction might be.

"What do you mean?" She asked, obviously confused.

"Well it's just that there is the greater risk of them telling people."

"So basically, you don't trust my decisions?" Her temper started to rise.

"It not that! It's just that-"

"Fabes! They're my friends and I trust them! Don't you understand that they're trying to help me find out why I have these visions?" Great, I didn't need an angry Skylar right now.

"I trust them but you know they can be a bit giggly!" Great, I'm already losing!

"That doesn't mean they can't keep a secret!" Yep, she was definitely pissed.

"I know, but we don't want too many people to know about this, we might as well tell the whole school!" And now I'm angry.

"FINE! You can just leave my room then! And consider yourself out of Sibuna!"

"And Skylar?" I asked, angry.

"What?"

"We're through."

"Shortest relationship ever," She said, angry. "We didn't even go on a date."

"I guess that's good then, I doubt I would of have had a good time at the movies if I was sitting next to you."

"Same here!"

"Don't bother sitting next to me at dinner then."

"Wasn't planning on it! Now will you just get out of my room and my life?"

"Fine, it's not like I even want to be in here with you! I guess people are right about how stupid Americans are!"

"GET OUT!" She yelled at me.

I watched her, her eyes were filled with tears that were threatening to flow all over her cheeks. Why can't she understand that I'm trying to help her? Anyways, I slammed the door and ran down to my room. Please tell me all Americans weren't as stubborn as Skylar was. What had I done?

* * *

><p><em>Skylar's POV<em>

I was in tears. First Fabian didn't trust my decision, then he broke up with me! How could I let this happen? I needed him to trust my decisions or else we would never figure out why I was getting these visions! What if he tells everyone though, then what would I do? Calm down, Skylar, it's not the end of the world. If Fabian tell anyone, then I can just deny it. Just deny it.

"Sky?" Joy and Mara had just entered the room.

"Yeah?" I asked, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Are you ok? We heard yelling and wanted to make sure you were ok." Joy said down next to me, rubbing my back.

"It's Fabian…" I began relaying the conversation between me and Fabian, not leaving out a single detail.

"I'm going to kill him." Mara muttered.

"Who needs him?" Joy asked.

"He knows all about the visions."

"Oh, right… Well we need him!"

"Joy," Mara said, "you're an idiot."

"Says who?" My dear roommate demanded.

"Says me."

"Can you both stop fighting!" I yelled at them. "This is serious!"

"Sorry…" The two of them muttered.

"I'm going to bed, see you in the morning."

* * *

><p><em>Skylar's Dream<em>

Where was I? This place was like Anubis, but I knew it wasn't. No one was even here. I walked around, hoping to find something useful.

"Ah, I see you're here." I spun around, coming face to face with what looked like a ghost lady. "I am Senkhara, former queen of Egypt."

"And why are you here?" I asked slowly.

"Because, my dear, you are going to help me get something. In a few years, you soon will see the importance of following my orders. For now, I must tell you some thing that are essential. One, trust the people you see. Two, do not trust the raven. Three, do not be blinded b your pitiful emotions, they will only slow you down. Do I make myself clear?" I nodded vigorously. "Perfect. Now, take my hand."

I stared at her for a second. This ghost lady, Senkhara, seemed evil, why should I listen to her?

"No."

"Did you say no?" Oh great, I definitely touched a nerve.

"Obviously."

"Well then, lets see how long you can resist me."

I ran as fast I could. I needed to get out of here. Anyone was better then this nut job! Why won't any of these freaking doors open? I suddenly felt a push at my stomach. As I looked up, I realized that the ghost lady must have pushed me down.

"Let the Mark of Anubis show as your warning sign. You better do as I ask or else more and more people will be infected with its power."

* * *

><p><em>Skylar's POV<em>

It was the middle of the night when I woke up screaming. It was just a dream, right? It's not as if that ghost lady could really be there. Even if she was, her rules made no sense. Besides, what did she mean about Mark of Anubis? Stupid ghost lady.

"Oww!" I suddenly squealed in pain, why did my stomach hurt? Slowly, I lifted my shirt, and, on my left side, there was a weird jackal looking tattoo.

Great. Just great.


	10. Ummm I got no clue

**So I'm still trying to figure out the couples. I have Fabina and Amfie, but I'm trying to decide the rest. There could be Jara, Patrome, Jelar, Peddie, Edlar, Micara, Moy, and Joy/OC. So, please please please help me!**_  
><em>

_Joy POV_

"Ow!" Skylar squealed as I touched the weird tattoo on her side.

"So," Mara asked, "you're saying that a ghost came and visited you last night with these stupid rules that she want you to follow, she's trying to use you to get her something, _and _when she touched you, you got a tattoo that won't come off? Wow, you're screwed."

"Not to mention that none of the rule even make sense!" I piped up.

"What did you say she wanted again?" Mara asked, curiously.

"She didn't tell me, just that she would need my help in a few years. I mean, what kind of person ask for help a few years in advance? It's like asking someone if they could go to the prom with you when prom is three years away!"

"Maybe years are like days to ghosts." I suggested. "It's not like they can do much."

"But why did the ghost choose you anyway, Sky?" Mara asked. "I'm sure a lot more people have studied this subject more than you have."

"Maybe it's the visions!" I said excitedly.

"Why would a ghost want me because I go around and faint?" Skylar was being skeptical.

"Because, she might want you to see into the future to find out where what she wants is! It makes perfect sense!"

"Yeah! Why wouldn't a spirit come to Earth to have Skylar look for some stupid thing she left behind!"

"No need to be sarcastic, Mara." I muttered.

"Hey!" Skylar's head shot up, grinning. "Maybe we could make a video to our future selves!"

"How would that help us?" I was beyond confused.

"Well, when they watch it, I might get a vision of them replying to else and then we would know what the Senkhara lady wants!"

"That's not a bad idea." Mara said, grinning ear to ear. "My parents did send me a video camera!"

"How's it work?" I asked.

"I have no clue, I threw the instructions away."

"Stupidity leak." Skylar started tapping Mara on the head.

"Maybe Fabian knows how to work one." I suggested, immediately learning how wrong I was.

"No, we are not asking Fabian to help." Skylar hissed.

"It was just an idea." I muttered.

"Sorry," Sky said, obviously depressed. "It's just that yesterday he really hurt me and I feel really bad cause of it."

"It's ok," Mara said, sitting on her right side and giving her a one harmed hug. "He was being an idiot, like all boys."

The three of us began to giggle. Mara and I knew that what Sky needed the most was time with the girls. Maybe we could see if the other girls wanted to hang out and have a girls night in. The boys could go see a movie while we just be girls. Maybe trudy could make pizza and get some of those spray in hair dyes, tie-dye kits, hair beading kits, and some soda. That would be pretty fun.

* * *

><p><em>Few hours later<em>

"Do you have the camera set up yet?" Sky whined.

We were still in her's and Joy's room and I was trying to set up the stupid video camera. Sadly, Mara wasn't kidding when she said she threw out the instructions. So, it has been pretty hard attempting to set up the damn camera.

"No, maybe if someone didn't throw out the directions, it would be finished by now." I muttered, glaring at Mara.

"Sky, you should really talk to Fabian." Mara said, patting her on the back.

"Why should I? He didn't trust me or you guys!" Sky was obviously upset.

"It's obvious you still like him." I told her.

"Just let me forget about him, ok? So, M, what's up with you, Jerome and Mick?" Sky questioned.

"N-nothing…" Mara said, her face turning a deep scarlet.

"It's sooo obvious the two of them like you!" I said.

"Jerome likes Patricia, not me!" Mara protested.

"And Mick?" Skylar asked, eyebrows raised.

"We're just friends!"

"Keep telling yourself that." I snickered.

"Shut it!" Mara yelled at me. "And really, how long does it take to set up a video camera?"

"Well, I actually started recording right before you asked you about Sky and Fabian." I said, an evil grin spread across my face.

"You what?" Mara and Nina shrieked/demanded.

"Best part is that I don't know how to delete videos!"

"Come on, let's just record." Sky said, pointing to the camera. "So, um hi. If you are not a member of Anubis House, then set this video down and find someone that is or has gone to Anubis House."

"We were hoping you know things about Senkhara." I explained. "We have no clue who she is or what she wants but hopefully you can tell us about her and Sky will get a vision."

"Oh yeah, and can someone tell us who that American boy is? He seems really annoying and seems to be new. Plus, why am I wearing sunglasses?" Sky asked.

"Well…" Mara was unsure what to say next. "Respond?"

I turned the camera off and looked at them. Within a few seconds, the three of us had burst out laughing about the video. I'm pretty sure our future selves would laugh about how dorky we were. It would probably be funny if it turned out that Sky starts dating the American boy.

"Sky, you feeling ok?" I turned around to see Skylar looking sick and on the floor, unconscious.

* * *

><p><em>Skylar's Vison<em>

"You idiot girl!" Senkhara yelled, throwing me back against a wall. "You cannot temper with fate!"

"I was just trying to get some answers!" I protested, rubbing my arm.

"You have quite a few years to get your answers before I come back to Earth!" The spirit snarled, looking at me in disgust. "You are mine and you will listen to me. Do I make myself clear?"

I whimpered.

"I said, do I make myself clear!" She held out both of her hands, both holding the same mark that was on my side. I felt it start to burn.

"Yes!" I shrieked, unable to stand the pain.

"Perfect." She hissed.

* * *

><p><em>Joy's POV<em>

"Skylar!" I screamed, "are you ok?"

"Yeah," she started rubbing her head. "The ghost lady said that I couldn't mess with fate, that I'd have years to figure out the answers."

"It's ok." Mara whispered as Sky began to cry. "She won't touch you."


	11. Pickle!

_Mara's POV_

I wish Sky would just make up with Fabian already, they're really annoying me right now. I mean they wouldn't even sit next to each other at dinner! Plus, this Senkhara lady was making Sky extra moody. Why did I have to get dragged into all of this. Grr, why did my parents have to be world famous athletes who never were home for over a week? Maybe I could lock Skylar and Fabian in the laundry room, but then she'd try to kill me. This is a no win situation, isn't it?

"How you feeling Sky?" Joy asked, plopping down onto the couch.

"Fine, just thinking about Fa-Senkhara." She was definitely going to say Fabian.

"Sky," I said, speaking as if she was 5. "All three of us know you were just about to say Fabian."

"No I wasn't!" Skylar protested, blushing like crazy.

"Honestly, you're as bad as Mara!" Joy muttered, not taking her eyes off her magazine.

"Hey," I said, annoyed, "I'm still here yah know!"

"Oops, didn't see yah there." Joy giggled.

"Ha Ha, very funny."

"Wow," Skylar said, giggling. "I can actually feel the sarcasm in your voice!"

"Is it that noticeable?" I joked.

"Yeah," Joy said sarcastically. "Totally."

"Great!" I giggled. "I just needed to make sure I wasn't seeing things."

"Seeing things is the first step to insanity." A voice said from behind us.

"Jerome!" I said, trying to hide my blush. "What are you doing here?"

"And isn't hearing things the first step to insanity?" Skylar added.

"No, and I'm here because I live here, or did you forget that?" He joked.

"Oh yes!" Joy was being sarcastic again. "We never knew that a Jerome Clarke was living here!"

"Well, I just came to see what all the talking was about, see you guys at dinner." And with that, Jerome left the room.

"Mars," Sky said, turning to me. "You're blushing."

"He didn't see did he?" My eyes were widening.

"Don't worry, I think he was paying too much attention to how cute he thought you were." Joy was grinning like a deranged maniac.

"No he wasn't!" I protested.

"You've gotta be blind to not notice the way he was staring at you!" Sky said.

"Then I must be blind. Why didn't I notice that earlier?"

"No need for the sarcasm tomato face." It was true, my face was as red as a tomato.

"So, I was thinking about what you said about your vision with the American boy." Joy said.

"And?"

"I think you're going to be blind."

"What?" Sky and I asked in union.

"Well, you were wearing sunglasses and the spirit said to not be blinded by your emotions."

"I doubt that was literal, Joy." I explained to my dear friend.

"Just a possibility" She muttered.

"Sorry Joy," Sky said. "But I really doubt she would make me blind."

"Never underestimate the enemy!" Joy shouted.

"I think you just popped my ear drums." I hissed, rubbing my ears.

"Mine too," Sky agreed.

"What's with the screaming?" Fabian had came out of his room. Great…

"Nothing, just leave us alone." Sklar glared at him.

"Look, Sky, I'm sorry I didn't mean anything I said." Fabian said, truly sad.

"Really? Cause you could of fooled me."

"I just didn't want you to get hurt. I really like you Skylar." He said, staring deeply into her eyes. "I never meant to make you feel bad or hurt you. I care about you, Sky."

"Fabian-" Skylar started but I cut her off.

"Just kiss and make up!" I yelled at them.

"Mara," Joy said, "You are an idiot."

But apparently my advice worked because when I turned back, all I saw were Fabian and Skylar kissing each other.

"Enough!" I yelled, causing the two of them to break apart, blushing.

"At least Sky will be less moody now!" Joy said, grinning.

"Oh," Fabian asked. "So you missed me?"

"Everyday and night." Sky giggled.

"Only you two will hate each other then go all mushy gushy on us!" I yelled at them.

"Says the girl telling us to kiss!" Skylar retorted.

"Yeah…" Who could I blame?" "Joy!"

"What the hell, Mara?" Joy asked.

"You heard me, it was Joy who said that you two should kiss."

"You know that we don't believe that," Fabian asked. "Right?"

"Worth a shot." I shrugged.

"Whatever, anyway, Fabes, we need to catch you up on any and all things Sibuna related." Joy said, grinning because Sky and Fabian weren't angry with each other anymore.

"Sibu- what?" We turned around and saw Patricia standing there.

"Sibuba!" I shouted, causing everyone to stare at me with a WTF expression. "It's-It's a new work out!"

"Ok?" Patricia grabbed a bottle of water and left, shaking her head while doing so.

"Sibuba," Skylar asked. "Really?"

:It was the first thing that came into my head!" I defended.

"Whatever," Joy muttered. "Sibuna?"

"Oh yeah!"

Within an hour, we had explained the ghost lady and everything else to Fabian. He seemed pretty confused but tried to act understanding. He seemed to understand that this Senkhara wanted something from Skylar and that the visions were to help her understand.

"That really is weird." Fabian stated as soon as Nina finished the story.

"Yeah, and that's not the worst part!" Nina lifted up her shirt, revealing the Jackal face on her stomach.

"Holy shit!" Fabian said, eyes widening more the longer he stared at it.

"Yeah," Joy said. "That's what little miss Senkhara did to her."

"Wow, seems like she really needs anger management classes." He stated.

"I seriously wish I knew what she wanted!" Sky's voice was muffled seeing as her face was in Fabian's chest.

"We'll figure it out soon enough." I told my friend, stroking her hair.

"Yeah," Fabes stated. "We will never give up on you or these visions. Look at the bright side!"

"What bright side?" She asked.

"You might win the lottery!"

"Idiot." I muttered, smacking him upside the head.

"Ow, that really hurt, M!"

"Not my fault you're an idiot." I giggled.

"So?" Joy asked. "How do you do the Sibuba?"

"Hmm… it sounds like a sort of squat or dance."

"Mara," Sky grinned. "We're never letting you improvise for us ever again."

"But I have really good ideas!" I whined.

"Sibuba?" Joy asked, eyebrows raised.

"It was the first thing that came to my head!"

"You have things in your head?" Fabian asked, shocked.

"Ha ha, very funny." I told them with sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"I know it is!" Sky squealed, hurting my eardrums again.


End file.
